Building panels have a wide variety of configurations. For example, some building panels may comprise solid plywood or particle wood board. These panels are heavy and utilize a substantial volume of material. In addition, such panels are often not very flexible, especially in the case of particle board.
Various attempts have been made to construct other panels which are stronger and lighter in weight. For example, some panels have been constructed from metal. These panels, however, are very expensive both because of the cost of the base materials and the production costs. They are also generally very strong, but not very light.
Some wood panels have been constructed with hollow cores or cores of light-weight material. For example, some panels are constructed by applying thin sheets of plywood to either side of a frame having an open center. In this configuration, the core or center of the panel is hollow. These panels are light-weight, but not very strong.
In order to increase the strength of these open-core type panels, foam may be sprayed into the interior or a paper honeycomb material may be located in the interior. However, these panels have a number of other drawbacks. For example, these panels must be pre-constructed in a particular size determined by the size of the frame. Once such a panel is constructed, it is not possible to change the size of the panel. For example, if such a panel is cut in half, the cut severs the supporting frame, causing one or more sides of the cut panels to have no structural integrity.
An improved panel which is light-weight, strong, and inexpensive, is desired.